The present invention relates to an arrangement for securing a component on a bolt, wherein a shaft of the bolt extends through an opening of the component.
During the assembly of components, frequently the problem is faced that a plurality of parts are disposed on a bolt, with a final fixation of the parts upon the bolt being effected only later. It is frequently difficult to hold the various parts on the bolt prior to the final fixation, so that parts can become lost and errors in assembly occur. In particular during servicing, the entire arrangement is frequently placed in a position where the clamping or tightening means are accessible from above for loosening, so that when the tightening means is removed entirely, the bolt can fall out. In so doing, the components that were previously disposed on the bolt also lose their exact position, so that extra time is needed in order to properly assemble the parts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for securing a component on a bolt according to which in a straightforward manner a plurality of elements can also be secured on the bolt.